widowspeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold of Maribor is a sorceress known for her magnificent mane of red hair. She is called the "Fourteenth of the Hill" because she was erroneously thought to have been killed during the Battle of Sodden Hill. She is a friend of Yennefer and witcher Geralt, and unhappily in love with the latter. She took care of Ciri at Kaer Morhen for some time and is like an older sister to her. It was through her intervention that Ciri was not inadvertently given harmful hormones which might have negatively impacted her "womanly assets". She was King Foltest's royal council along with Fercart and Keira Metz, as well as a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She is a skilled healer and carries with her many magical potions, but she never uses them on herself because she is allergic to magic. She is also quite a powerful mage, certainly when it counts most. In the non-canon short story "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", it would appear that she has found love with another witcher, Eskel sometime after the events in the novels. Triss is one of the major characters in The Witcher computer game. She is one of the first people Geralt meets after being found unconscious in the woods by fellow witchers, who are possibly the last witchers anywhere. After dealing with the Salamandra invasion of Kaer Morhen, Triss is gravely wounded and needs a special potion which Geralt must brew to help her recover. After drinking the potion, she offers Geralt his first sexual encounter of the game. She is also the one to nurse Geralt back health after his first battle with Azar Javed in the Swamp. Once Geralt regains conciousness, he finds himself in the bedroom of her luxurious Trade Quarter home, and he sees her talking presumably to another sorceress. She diligently "checks him for internal injuries". Associated quests :* A Posh Reception :* All the King's Men :* Alvin :* Armor, indirectly and only on the Witcher / neutral path. :* Defending Kaer Morhen :* Frozen Reflections :* Lock and Key :* The Ashes of Vizima :* The Source :* The Unforgiven :* Under a Fiery Sky Journal entry I met Triss, or rather a vision of her, in the Ice Plains. The sorceress helped me pursue the Grand Master. |} Differences from the novels *After her fall at Sodden Hill and her consequent resuscitation, Triss mentions that she "will never again be able to wear a dress with a low neckline", suggesting that some skin disfigurment still remains on her chest. In the game however, she displays a generous amount of cleavage without any traces of damage whatsoever. Notes :* If you decide to get her a ring, it must have a ruby in it or be a gold diamond ring. She will not take any other types. On top of that, you have to behave like a good father, by being strict with Alvin at least once. :* The gift of a ring will provide a second opportunity for sex, third if you count the checking for internal injuries mentioned earlier. :* Triss is rarely home in Chapter III and stays at Leuvaarden's party at The New Narakort from 17:30 till 3:00. :* In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss is called "Triss Ranuncul". Triss has officially been announced to return in the second game (Assassins of Kings), although the extent of her role has not yet been properly revealed. She is expected to keep the same voice actor as from the original game but her appearance has notably changed — she seems to have more of a travellers attire now in the second game (this is only in what has been shown in the trailers so far so in other acts than the one shown she may be quite a bit different). She is one of the first characters announced to return in the second game so she will possibly play a central role in the narrative of it. One preview mentions her being present at or near the beginning of the game (rumoured that act 1 will be her first appearance in the game along with new character Roche). The trailer that has been released for the second game also hints at what will be a (continued) romance between her and Geralt (hence them both standing naked in some elven ruins taking a bath) so there is a strong possibility that she will be around in it for more than just one act. It is therefore quite safe to say that her feelings towards Geralt have not changed and she is still madly in love with him at the time of the game. Video Gallery Image:People_Triss_battle.png|Triss in battle gear Image:People Triss_undressed.png|in her nightie Image:People_Triss_Merigold.png|Journal image Image:Sex_Triss1.png|First sex card censored version is identical Image:Sex_Triss2.png|Second sex card Image:Sex_Triss2_censored.png|second censored sex card Image:Triss Merigold.jpg|Promotional poster Image:tw2_triss.png|''The Witcher 2'' concept art Image:Tw2 triss screen1.jpg|Triss in The Witcher 2 cs:Triss Ranuncul de:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold pl:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sr:Трис Мериголд it:Triss Merigold Category:Characters